This Is, Something Called Love!
by peblish
Summary: sequel(s) from Is This Something Called Love. a kris suho, krisho, krisuho, sukris, suris, krissu, krisu fanfiction (;


peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

This Is, Something Called Love!

.

.

.

sequel(s) from 'Is This Something Called Love'

cast :

- joonmyun / suho

- yifan / kris

- other cast

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to review! ^_^v

.

.

.

* * *

KRIIIIINGGG!

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi nyaring. Joonmyun, Yifan, Jongin dan Sehun baru saja kembali dari ruang ganti menuju ke kelas.

"Setelah ini pelajaran apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Bahasa." Jawab Joonmyun sambil tersenyum geli. "Ini sudah hampir setengah semester, masa kau masih tidak hafal jadwal pelajaran, Sehun-a?"

Sehun nyengir. "Aku sekolah bukan untuk menghafal jadwal pelajaran, Myun."

Kemudian mereka tergelak bersamaan.

Sesampainya di kelas, empat sekawan itu segera beranjak menuju ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Eung?" Yifan mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menemukan ponselnya dalam keadaan 'recording' di bawah bangkunya. "Ah... Jinjja." Keluh Yifan saat ia melihat baterai ponselnya pun langsung berkurang hingga 5% karena ponselnya tanpa sengaja sudah merekam selama 45 menit tanpa henti. Padahal semalam Yifan sudah mengisi baterainya sampai penuh. Pasti saat akan berganti seragam olahraga tadi, ponselnya tak sengaja terjatuh dari celana seragam sekolahnya.

"Shit." Umpatnya.

Baru saja Yifan duduk di bangkunya, tiba-tiba Kim songsaengnim dan beberapa guru laki-laki masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Kok..?" Gumam Jongin bingung. "Bukankah sekarang waktunya pelajaran Bahasa? Kenapa malah guru tua bangka itu yang masuk kelas?" Lanjutnya. Jongin masih menyimpan dendam yang cukup dalam pada Kim songsaengnim karena saat kelas dua dulu ia pernah dihukum untuk melakukan lompat kodok mengitari lapangan lari sekolah hanya karena Jongin tidak mengerjakan tugas Matematikanya.

"Anak-anak, saya minta perhatian kalian semua!" Suara Kim songsaengnim menggelegar di sepenjuru kelas. "Letakkan tas kalian di atas meja, sekarang! Aku dan beberapa guru akan mengadakan pemeriksaan!"

"WHAT?!" Jerit Sehun nyaris tanpa suara. "Huwwaa, bagaimana ini?! Di tas ku ada komik xxx dan flashdisk berisi video xxx yang belum kuhapus!" Cicitnya panik.

"Kau kira aku tidak?!" Desis Jongin tak kalah panik. "Kemarin aku baru saja dapat yang baru dari anak kelas sebelah, sebetulnya sepulang sekolah nanti mau kubagi untukmu, tapi kalau pemeriksaan begini... Huwwwaa... Bisa-bisa pantatku dipukuli lagi oleh ibuku begitu ia menerima surat panggilan ke sekolah!"

Yifan tertawa cekikikan mendapati kedua anak buahnya itu kepanikan karena menyimpan dan memiliki sesuatu yang porno seperti itu. Walaupun berandalan dan suka membuat onar, Yifan sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan video atau komik-komik yadong. Kalaupun pernah melihat, itupun bukan miliknya sendiri.

Benar saja. Begitu Kim songsaengnim memeriksa tas Sehun dan Jongin, dengan wajah datarnya ia berkata: "Huh, kalian berdua memang benar-benar langganan untuk menjadi korban pemeriksaan. Sudah tidak kaget aku menangkap kalian memiliki barang seperti ini."

Dan kemudian Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa meringis.

Yifan menyodorkan tasnya kepada Tan songsaengnim dengan santai sementara Joonmyun memberikan tasnya kepada Kim songsaengnim yang sudah selesai memeriksa tas Sehun dan Jongin.

"Dia bersih, Kim songsaengnim." Lapor Tan songsaengnim pada Kim songsaengnim sambil menunjuk Yifan. Yifan sendiri tersenyum puas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Sehun dan Jongin yang terlihat pundung itu.

"Hm, hm. Kembalikan tasnya kalau begitu." Ucap Kim songsaengnim, kemudian ia kembali memeriksa tas Joonmyun. Sejenak, laki-laki berusia 50 tahunan itu mengerutkan keningnya saat sedang mengaduk-aduk isi tas Joonmyun.

"Ini..?" Kim songsaengnim membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya saat ia mengeluarkan sebuah komik xxx dan sebuah dvd yadong di dalam tas Joonmyun.

Yifan, Sehun, Jongin, dan seisi kelas serentak menoleh ke arah Joonmyun tak percaya.

Joonmyun, seorang namja polos, cerdas, yang terpandang dan tidak pernah membuat ulah, menyimpan barang berbau dewasa seperti ini di tasnya..?

"M-mwo..?" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Joonmyun. Kenapa barang seperti itu ada di dalam tasnya?

"Kim Joonmyun, kau..?" Kim songsaengnim memandang ke arah Joonmyun dengan pandangan curiga dan tidak percaya.

"Ta-tapi... Kim songsaengnim, a-aku... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu barang itu! I-itu... Itu bukan milikku, Kim songsaengnim! Sungguh!" Sekuat tenaga Joonmyun mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Joonmyun benar-benar tidak tahu ada benda seperti itu di dalam tasnya sendiri. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Joonmyun melihat barang seperti itu dengan jelas.

"Lalu kau bisa jelaskan, kenapa barang seperti ini ada di dalam tasmu?" Tanya Tan songsaengnim seakan menyudutkan Joonmyun.

"A-aku... Aku tidak tahu, Tan songsaengnim... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" Joonmyun mulai menangis. "Aku benar-benar..."

Kim songsaengnim menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, Kim Joonmyun. Kata-kata seperti itu sudah sering aku dengar dari beberapa siswa yang mengelak saat aku menemukan barang seperti ini dari dalam tasnya." Ucapnya. "Lain kali, carilah kata-kata yang lain." Putus Kim songsaengnim kemudian ia segera berlalu sambil membawa barang-barang yang ia temukan dari tas para siswa.

"Tunggu sampai aku memberikan surat panggilan untuk orangtuamu."

"A... Apa..?" Nafas Joonmyun mendadak menjadi sesak begitu ia mendengar kata-kata Kim songsaengnim. Ibunya... Akan dipanggil ke sekolah..? Joonmyun sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai ibunya tahu akan kejadian ini. Tangisnya pun pecah begitu saja.

"Myun..." Yifan memegangi bahu Joonmyun, mencoba menenangkan namja itu. Yifan sendiri sama sekali tidak percaya ada barang-barang seperti itu di dalam tas Joonmyun. Mana mungkin namjanya yang polos dan manis itu berani menyimpan bahkan membawa barang-barang seperti itu?

"A-aku... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu barang-barang seperti itu di dalam tasku, Yifan..." Isak Joonmyun.

"Myun... Kau..." Sehun menatap iba ke arah Joonmyun. "Itu bukan milikmu, kan..?"

"Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat barang seperti itu, Sehun-a..." Ujar Joonmyun dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar tidak tahu..."

"Parah." Jongin menghela nafas. "Jangan-jangan ada yang menjebakmu."

Joonmyun, Yifan dan Sehun saling berpandangan.

Siapa yang tega menjebak Joonmyun dengan cara kampungan seperti ini?

...

Berita tentang "Kim Joonmyun, Namja Polos yang Cerdas, Alim dan Terpandang, Tertangkap Basah Membawa Barang-Barang Berbau Porno di Dalam Tasnya" menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah. Saat Joonmyun sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah seorang diri, beberapa murid tampak berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk ke arahnya, kemudian tertawa cekikikan. Beberapa siswa yang dikenal oleh Joonmyun pun bahkan diam saja saat berpapasan dengan Joonmyun. Malah ada sekumpulan siswa yang begitu frontal, mengatai Joonmyun bermuka dua dan munafik.

Telinga Joonmyun rasanya panas sekali. Sekolah rasanya sudah seperti neraka.

"Wah... Berani juga bintang sekolah kita pergi ke sekolah dan nekat membawa barang memalukan seperti itu, HAHAHA!" Sebuah hinaan kejam menusuk telinga Joonmyun begitu ia berjalan di depan sebuah kelas dua.

Joonmyun menunduk dalam-dalam, kemudian ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"HAHAHAHㅡADAWWWW!" Joonmyun menoleh begitu ia mendengar suara tawa kejam barusan berubah menjadi suara kesakitan yang tidak elite. Dilihatnya seorang siswa yang baru menertawakannya itu sudah dalam keadaan kedua telinganya dijewer oleh Sehun dan Jongin di kanan-kirinya.

"Nekat mengatai Joonmyun, sama saja artinya kau nekat mengibarkan bendera pengajuan perang pada kami!" Hardik Sehun diikuti anggukan Joonmyun.

Yifan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian melempar death-glare pada namja yang masih merintih kesakitan itu. "Cepat minta maaf." Gumam Yifan dingin.

"A-ampun, sunbaenim... Ampun..."

DUGH! "AAAHHHH!" Dengan ujung sneakers-nya yang cukup tebal Yifan menendang tulang kering namja itu yang langsung diikuti dengan teriakan kesakitan.

"Aku bilang minta maaf ke Joonmyun. Bukan mohon ampun pada kami." Lanjutnya dingin.

"Jeo-jeosonghamnida, Joon... Awwwh, Joonmyun-a..." Dengan susah payah namja itu meminta maafㅡatau lebih tepatnya, terpaksa meminta maaf kepada Joonmyun.

NGEK! "AAAWWWHHH!" Sehun dan Jongin kompak menarik telinga namja itu semakin ke atas. Namja itu semakin meronta-ronta, ia menangis kesakitan dan menyedot-nyedot cairan yang nyaris keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Pakai 'sunbaenim'." Koreksi Yifan.

"Jeosonghamnida, Joonmyun sunbaenim!" Teriak namja itu secepat mungkin. Tulang telinganya seakan mau patah saking kuatnya jeweran Sehun dan Jongin.

"Hah... Hoh..." Namja itu menghela nafas lega saat Sehun dan Jongin melepaskan jeweran tangan mereka di telinga namja itu. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatihㅡkarena tulang keringnya seakan retak sehabis ditendang oleh Yifan tadiㅡia segera beranjak dari tempat itu diikuti dengan pandangan ngeri dari beberapa siswa yang ada di sana.

"Masih ada yang mau menghina Joonmyun?" Yifan menyeringai kecil sambil melempar tatapan mautnya yang mematikan pada beberapa siswa yang masih bengong di sana.

"A-aniya, sunbaenim!" Ucap mereka kompak, hormat dan gemetar kemudian dengan kompaknya pula mereka segera berlalu secepat mungkin dari tiga sekawan yang berbahaya itu.

"Myun, gwenchana?" Yifan diikuti dengan Sehun dan Jongin menghampiri Joonmyun yang sejak tadi terpaku di tempatnya.

"Gwenchana." Joonmyun tersenyum lirih. "Terimakasih, Teman-Teman."

"That's what friends are for." Yifan menepuk bahu Joonmyun.

"Lain kali jangan pernah berjalan sendirian, Myun. Bawa kami bertiga seperti pengawalmu." Anjur Jongin sambil memamerkan bisepnya.

Konyol.

Joonmyun tersenyum lagi, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pernah menganggap kalian sebagai pengawalku. Aku menganggap kalian sebagai teman di sisiku." Ucapnya tulus. "Terimakasih ya, Teman-Teman." Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba air mata haru Joonmyun mengalir begitu saja. "Terimakasih..."

"Uljima, Myun." Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mengusap air matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. "Iya. Terimakasih Teman-Teman. Aku sayang kalian."

...

Sepulang sekolah, Joonmyun dipanggil ke ruang guru. Kim songsaengnim memberikan surat panggilan orangtua kepadanya dan berpesan agar Joonmyun segera memberikannya pada orangtuanya. Dengan begitu pasrah Joonmyun mengiyakan perintah Kim songsaengnim itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pulang." Putus Kim songsaengnim.

Joonmyun mengangguk lemah, ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk hormat memberi salam kepada Kim songsaengnim, lalu segera keluar dari ruang guru.

"Myun..."

Joonmyun mendongak memandang Yifan yang ternyata menungguinya di depan ruang guru sejak tadi.

Yifan menarik Joonmyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dirasakannya Joonmyun membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada Yifan. Yifan memejamkan matanya kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Joonmyun.

"Gwenchana?" Yifan melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian tangannya menangkup dagu Joonmyun, menegakkan wajah namja itu.

Joonmyun menggeleng lemah. Kedua matanya kembali membasah. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Joonmyun menangis dalam satu hari ini.

"Kau harus jelaskan yang sebenarnya pada guru tua bangka itu, Myun." Ucap Yifan sedikit jengkel.

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya, Yifan." Joonmyun tersenyum getir. "Kalau semua guru akan selalu percaya dengan alasan siswa yang sudah ketahuan memiliki barang seperti itu di dalam tasnya, tidak akan ada siswa yang tertangkap sedikitpun."

Yifan menghela nafas. "Tapi kau benar-benar tidak melakukannya, kan?" Kejar Yifan. "Pasti ada yang sudah memfitnahmu! Kau tahu, kan, kau itu bintang sekolah yang cerdas dan bahkan dihormati oleh hampir semua guru. Pasti ada orang sirik yang memfitnahmu dengan cara seperti ini! Kenapa kau rela menanggung perbuatan busuk mereka dengan cara mengorbankan dirimu sendiri seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kau tahu siapa orang itu?" Tanya Joonmyun balik. "Kau tahu bagaimana cara mencari orang yang sudah memfitnahku? Kalaupun kau tahu, apa kau punya bukti kalau orang itu adalah orang yang memfitnahku? Lalu apa kau bisa membuat orang itu mau mengakui perbuatannya yang sudah memfitnahku?"

Yifan terdiam.

"Kau tidak bisa, kan, Yifan?" Joonmyun tersenyum getir. "Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Joonmyun mendorong tubuh Yifan, bermaksud untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu, Myun." Yifan mencekal tangan Joonmyun. "Biar aku antar kau pulang."

Joonmyun menggeleng lemah, kemudian ia menyentakkan cekalan Yifan.

"Aku butuh waktu sendirian, Yifan. Kumohon, mengertilah aku."

...

DUK!

"Shit." Umpat Yifan setelah ia memukul setir mobilnya. Kemudian meremas-remas rambutnya sendiri.

Yifan benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bagaimana caranya komik dan dvd porno itu bisa ada di dalam tas Joonmyun? Yifan percaya betul kalau Joonmyun tidak mungkin memiliki barang senista itu, apalagi sampai sengaja membawanya ke sekolah. Dan lagi, saat menyerahkan tasnya kepada Kim songsaengnim tadi, Joonmyun sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup atau ketakutan. Ia terlihat sangat santai dan tenang menyerahkan tasnya. Itu jelas bukti kalau Joonmyun memang tidak membawa barang seperti itu di dalam tasnya.

Lalu bagaimana caranya barang itu bisa ada di dalam tas Joonmyun?

Jelas sekali jawabannya; ada seseorang yang sengaja memfitnah Joonmyun dengan memasukkan barang itu ke dalam tas Joonmyun.

Yifan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menghembuskan. Menghelanya lagi. Menghembuskan lagi.

Ia mencoba berpikir dengan tenang.

Pertama, bagaimana caranya si pelaku bisa menjebak Joonmyun tepat di waktu pemeriksaan seperti itu?

Pemeriksaan pagi tadi berlangsung dengan mendadak tanpa ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Yeah, tentu saja. Kalaupun ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, para murid calon korban pemeriksaan pasti sudah menghapus file, meninggalkan barang mereka di rumah, atau membuang barang-barang porno mereka.

Oke, skip.

Kedua, kapan si pelaku memasukkannya ke dalam tas Joonmyun?

Pemeriksaan terjadi pada saat jam pelajaran Bahasa yang berlangsung tepat setelah jam Olahraga berakhir. Itu artinya, si pelaku pasti memanfaatkan waktu ganti seragam olahraga, jam pelajaran Olahraga, atau waktu ganti seragam sekolah untuk memasukkan barang itu ke dalam tas Joonmyun.

"Ah..." Mendadak Yifan teringat sesuatu. Dengan segera namja itu meraba-raba saku celananya, mencari-cari ponselnya. Bukankah tadi ponselnya berada dalam kondisi recording selama 1 jam? Apabila ditotal, waktu ganti seragam olahraga, jam pelajaran Olahraga dan waktu ganti seragam sekolah pas berdurasi 1 jam. 5 menit untuk waktu ganti seragam olahraga, 20 menit untuk jam pelajaran olahraga yang pertama, 20 menit untuk jam pelajaran olahraga yang kedua, dan 5 menit untuk waktu ganti seragam sekolah. Kebetulan Yifan juga memasang spy cameraㅡyang ia beli di international trading center seharga 2 juta US$ㅡdi bagian samping ponselnya, dan saat ponselnya jatuh pun spy camera-nya tepat menghadap ke arah bangku Joonmyun.

"Ah... Sial! Kenapa tidak bisa menyala?!" Yifan memencet-mencet tombol power di ponselnya. Baterainya sudah benar-benar habis hingga ponselnya tak mau menyala. Untung saja mobilnya dilengkapi dengan charger mobil. Dengan segera ia men-charger ponselnya kemudian mencoba menyalakannya lagi.

"Ah." Yifan tersenyum puas saat ponselnya mulai menyala. Begitu ponselnya sudah menyala, Yifan segera menyentuh pad menu dan menyentuh pad galeri. Lalu memutar video yang terekam selama 1 jam pagi tadi.

"Oh... Ayolah... Kenapa tidak ada petunjuk sedikitpun..?" Yifan mengeraskan volume nya sampai full dan menyetel video itu dalam keadaan full screen. Kedua mata elangnya melotot memandangi seluruh video itu. Video itu sudah berjalan sekitar 15 menit dan yang terlihat sejak menit pertama tadi hanyalah pemandangan lantai kayu kelas, wallpaper kayu kelas dan bagian bawah bangku Joonmyun.

Yifan mencoba mencepatkan video itu. Hasilnya nihil. Sama saja. Ia sudah mencepatkan video itu hingga menit ke-54, tetapi tidak ada yang berubah sejak menit ke-1.

"Eung?" Yifan mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan cepat ia menekan pad 'stop' saat dilihatnya ada bayangan sebuah sepatu mendekat ke bangku Joonmyun. Sesegera mungkin Yifan segera memutar kembali video itu tepat di menit munculnya bayangan sepatu tersebut.

Yifan membulatkan kedua matanya begitu ia melihat sepatu itu berhenti di depan bangku Joonmyun. Kemudian terdengar bunyi suara resleting tas dibuka, suara gesekan plastik dan suara lembaran buku di dalam video itu, lalu dengan cepat pemilik sepatu itu segera menutup resleting tas Joonmyun dan berlari dari tempat itu.

Yifan terpaku di tempatnya.

Ponselnya meleset jatuh dari genggaman tangannya.

Ia mengetahui jelas sosok pemilik sepatu itu.

...

-flashback-

.

"Ah!"

Yifan menoleh memandang namja di sampingnya itu, kemudian dengan senyum geli yang terukir di bibirnya ia tersenyum menatap namja itu. "Kenapa?"

Namja itu meringis.

"Sepertinya tali sepatuku belum terikat, ge. Makanya aku sedikit tersandung tadi." Keluhnya sambil menunjuk kedua kakinya.

"Hahaha, dasar." Yifan mengacak mesra rambut namja itu kemudian ia melepas genggamannya di tangan namja itu. Yifan merunduk, kemudian dengan kharisma khas seorang pangeran Yifan mengikat tali sepatu namja itu dengan rapi. Sejenak dipandanginya sepatu yang dipakai namja itu hari ini. Sepatu keds Adidas dengan tali-tali putih dan bordiran bintang di sisi kanan-kirinya.

"Nah." Yifan kembali berdiri, kemudian ia menggenggam lagi tangan namja itu. "Sekarang sudah terikat, kan?"

"Hehehe..." Namja itu tertawa senang. "Gomawo, ge. Tao sayang sekali sama gege." Chup! Dengan mesra namja bernama Tao itu mengecup lembut pipi Yifan.

.

-flashback end-

...

Dan sepatu di video itu persis sekali seperti sepatu yang tali-talinya pernah Yifan ikat saat itu.

Ya, sepatu milik Tao.

Dan itu artinya, Tao adalah... Pelaku yang memasukkan barang-barang porno itu ke dalam tas Joonmyun?

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya. Namja itu mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh, kemudian meletakkannya di dashboard. Lalu segera melajukan mobilnya.

Ke rumah Tao.

...

"Tuan Yifan?" Sapa seorang laki-laki berusia 60 tahunan setelah membukakan pagar sebuah rumah yang cukup megah dan besar. Laki-laki itu adalah Paman Shin, seorang penjaga rumah tersebut. "Sudah lama sekali Tuan tidak berkunjung ke sini."

Yifan tersenyum tipis menanggapi laki-laki tua itu.

"Silahkan masukkan mobil Anda, Tuan." Paman Shin membuka lebar-lebar pagar tinggi yang dicat emas itu, mempersilahkan Yifan memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman depan yang cukup luas untuk beberapa mobil.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ada urusan sebentar." Tolak Yifan halus. "Apa Tao ada di rumah?"

Paman Shin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tuan Muda Tao baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Sebentar, ya." Paman Shin berjalan menghampiri pos-nya, kemudian menghubungi seseorang dari dalam rumah melalui sebuah interkom di pos-nya itu. "Shinrin? Bisa hubungkan ke kamar Tuan Muda Tao? Ada Tuan Yifan di sini, mau bertemu dengan Tao."

"Baik." Ucap seorang pelayan di seberang sana, kemudian beberapa saat kemudian sambungan itu terhubung ke interkom di kamar Tao.

"Apa?" Suara Tao yang dingin menyambut begitu sambungannya terhubung.

"Ada Tuan Yifan di sini ingin bertemu Anda, Tuan Muda." Jawab Paman Shin.

"Mwo? Jinjja?!" Nada suara Tao berubah menjadi riang begitu ia mendengar kata 'Yifan'.

Yifan menghela nafas. Betapa mudahnya suasana hati namja bermata panda itu hanya dengan kehadiran Yifan di rumahnya.

"Ajak dia masuk ke ruang tengah! Aku akan segera turun." KREK! Sambungan interkom itu terputus.

"Mari saya antar ke dalam, Tuan Yifan."

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian ia segera berjalan mengikuti Paman Shin.

Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa putih yang ada di sana. Ia memandang sekeliling. Tidak banyak yang berubah semenjak terakhir kali Yifan berkunjung ke sini.

"Yifan ge?"

Yifan menoleh.

Tao mengambil duduk di sebelah Yifan dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali Yifan ge mampir kemari. Mau main, ya?" Tanyanya dengan riang. "Kebetulan setelah pulang dari Amerika tempo hari, ayah membelikan Tao berpuluh-puluh keping CD game untuk Nintendo. Kalau Yifan ge mau, kita bisaㅡ"

"To the point saja, Tao." Sela Yifan. Yifan berdehem sejenak, kemudian ia menatap kedua mata Tao dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau yang memasukkan komik dan dvd porno ke dalam tas Joonmyun pagi ini?"

Tao mendadak terdiam. Wajahnya yang semula berseri-seri berangsur merah padam. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Tao?"

"..."

Yifan menghela nafas. "Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Kau kan yang melakukan itu?"

"Maksud Yifan ge apa?!" Tao mendadak membentak Yifan. "Kenapa gampang sekali Yifan ge menuduhku seperti itu?! Memangnya Yifan ge punya bukti kalau aku yang melakukan itu?!" Sepertinya Tao mulai dikuasai oleh emosi. Ia bahkan sampai lupa menyebut dirinya sebagai 'aku', bukan 'Tao'.

"Kau mau bukti?" Yifan menatap Tao dingin, kemudian ia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja kaca di depan sofa yang mereka duduki. "Itu buktinya."

"Apa?! Bukti apa?!" Tao mencoba menyudutkan Yifan, seakan ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Yifan tak dapat memberikan bukti apa-apa. "Bukti apa yang bisa didapat dari sebuah ponsel yang dilempar ke atas meja, hah?!"

"Kau mau bukti?!" Sekarang nada suara Yifan meninggi. Ia menyambar ponselnya, lalu segera memutar video yang menjadi bukti tak bergerak itu. "Entah karena kau kurang beruntung atau entah karena kebetulan, ponselku terjatuh saat waktu ganti seragam olahraga sampai waktu ganti seragam sekolah! Lihat ini baik-baik."

Tao diam.

Yifan mempercepat video itu sampai menit di mana bukti bahwa Tao adalah pelakunya terekam.

"Lihat ini. Ini jelas gambar sepatumu, kan? Kau dengar suara resleting tas dibuka, suara gesekan plastik, suara lembaran buku dan suara resleting tas ditutup?"

"..."

"Tao, jawab aku. Kau kan yang melakukan ini semua?"

"..."

"Tao?"

"..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"..."

"Apa buktinya masih kurang jelas? Apa kau mau melihat buktinya sekali lagi?" Yifan mendekatkan ponselnya ke pandangan Tao. Ia benar-benar sangat geram karena Tao tak kunjung mengaku.

PRAK! Tao mengibaskan tangannya ke arah ponsel Yifan kemudian ponsel itu jatuh di karpet yang melapisi lantai ruang tengah rumah Tao.

"Iya! Memang aku yang melakukannya! Yifan ge puas?!" Jerit Tao. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sebelum berganti seragam sekolah, aku sengaja mengeluarkan barang-barang yang sengaja kubeli itu dari tasku dan menaruhnya di dalam tas Joonmyun agar saat pemeriksaan ia tertangkap basah dan menjadi malu!"

Yifan diam. Kedua matanya menatap Tao dengan tenang.

"Apa?! Kenapa sekarang malah Yifan ge yang diam saja?! Yifan ge sudah puas, kan, kalau aku sudah mengakui perbuatanku?! Puas, kan?!" Suara Tao mulai tidak jelas karena tangisnya semakin deras.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Yifan dengan tenang.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu?! Karena aku membenci Joonmyun dan aku ingin membuatnya sengsara!" Jawab Tao. "Apa salah kalau aku memfitnah orang yang aku benci?!"

"Orang yang kau benci?" Yifan menyeringai. "Waktu itu Joonmyun hendak pindah ke tenda lain agar kau bisa satu tenda denganku, kan, Tao? Waktu itu Joonmyun mau bertukar nomor lotre denganmu agar kau bisa berpasangan denganku saat summer camp minggu lalu, kan, Tao? Orang yang sudah melakukan hal yang baik kepadamu seperti itu apa pantas menjadi orang yang kau benci?"

"Masa bodoh dengan semua itu! Siapa suruh ia harus mencari perhatian Yifan ge dengan tersesat di hutan dan menceburkan dirinya ke sungai sampai Yifan ge harus bersusah-payah menemukannya dan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkannya?!"

Yifan memandang Tao tidak percaya. Tao memfitnah Joonmyun hanya dengan alasan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau harus memasukkannya ke dalam tas Joonmyun? Kenapa tidak kau masukkan saja dvd dan komik itu ke dalam tasku? "

"Apa kurang jelas kata-kataku tadi? Aku benci Joonmyun dan aku ingin membuatnya sengsara!" Teriak Tao.

"Aku... Aku benar-benar membenci Joonmyun..." Nada suara Tao melemah. "Dengan begitu mudahnya... Ia selalu mendapatkan perhatian Yifan ge... Sementara Tao... Apa Tao harus berbuat onar dulu, baru Yifan ge mau memperhatikan Tao..?" Lanjutnya lirih.

"Tao..." Gumam Yifan. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah memintamu untuk berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk membuatku memperhatikanmu..." Suara Yifan melembut. Tangannya tergerak mengusap-usap kepala Tao.

"Lalu Tao harus berbuat apa, ge..?" Tao menengadah dengan air mata terurai. "Gege terus memperhatikan Joonmyun, Joonmyun, Joonmyun dan Joonmyun... Kalau bukan Joonmyun, mungkin dua anak buah Yifan ge yang tengil itu... Lalu kapan Yifan ge memperhatikan Tao..? Kapan Yifan ge mau melihat ke Tao bahkan untuk waktu yang sebentar saja..?"

"Tao juga mau diperhatikan Yifan ge seperti Joonmyun yang selalu diperhatikan Yifan ge..." Tao mulai tersedu-sedu. "Selama ini... Ayah dan ibu... Mereka tidak pernah memperhatikan Tao... Mereka hanya memberikan uang dan barang-barang mewah pada Tao sebagai ganti perhatian yang seharusnya mereka berikan... Padahal... Padahal Tao sama sekali tidak butuh itu semua... Tao... Cuma butuh perhatian saja... Perhatian sekecil apapun... Asalkan... Hiks... Asalkan Tao merasa nyaman karena bisa diperhatikan seseorang..."

Yifan diam. Ia masih memandangi Tao dengan pandangan iba nya sementara tangannya terus mengusap kepala Tao.

"Kalau saja ini semua terbalik..." Tao mengusap air matanya. "Kalau saja Joonmyun yang memfitnah Tao seperti ini, apa Yifan ge akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membela Tao, seperti sekarang ini, di mana Yifan ge berusaha sebisa mungkin membela Joonmyun..?"

Yifan menarik Tao yang masih terisak ke dalam pelukannya.

Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Joonmyun, Tao."

Tao menengadah, memandang Yifan dengan pandangan nanar. "A... Apa..?" Air mata Tao mengalir lagi. "Yi-Yifan ge... Menyukai Joonmyun..?"

Yifan tersenyum getir. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tega melihat orang yang benar-benar kusayangi bersedih seperti itu. Dengan sebisa mungkin, aku mencoba membelanya dan mencari bukti kalau ia benar-benar tidak melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang, kan, Tao..?" Yifan menggenggam lembut tangan Tao. "Saat ia gembira, kau ikut gembira. Saat ia terluka, kau ikut terluka dan rasanya jauh lebih sakit."

"Yifan ge tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain?" Tanya Tao getir. "Rasanya selalu sakit dan tidak pernah ada rasa gembira sama sekali!"

"Tao... Tao!" Yifan mencoba menenangkan Tao yang berontak di dalam pelukannya itu. "Kau lupa apa kata-kataku di taman belakang sekolah saat kasus surat cinta yang kau tulis itu?"

Tao diam memandang Yifan, kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Mau bagaimanapun, kau tetap adik kesayanganku, Tao." Yifan memeluk Tao. "Memang benar aku mencintai Joonmyun, tapi seberapa besar rasa cintaku pada Joonmyun tidak akan mengubahmu untuk tidak menjadi adik kesayanganku lagi."

"Kau begitu menginginkan perhatian dariku?" Tanya Yifan. "Apa salahnya kau katakan dengan baik padaku kalau kau ingin aku perhatikan?"

Tangis Tao pecah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada Yifan. Dengan suara bergetar, Tao mencoba berkata-kata. "Ma... Maafkan Tao, ge... Tao... Tao benar-benar... Keterlaluan..."

"Minta maaflah kepada Joonmyun. Yang kau rugikan itu dia, bukan aku." Yifan mengusap-usap kepala Tao. "Kumohon. Jangan pernah berbuat seperti ini lagi kepada orang lain yang bahkan sangat-amat kau benci. Itu tidak akan membuat rasa bencimu berkurang kepadanya. Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan menyesal sendiri, kan?"

Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan Yifan. "Iya, ge..."

"Dan jangan lupa untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu pada Kim songsaengnim."

...

Esok harinya juga, Tao mengaku di hadapan Kim songsaengnim. Mengakui semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Mulai dari bagaimana caranya ia mengetahui adanya pemeriksaan hari itu, caranya menaruh barang-barang itu di tas Joonmyun, juga menjelaskan bagaimana perbuatannya bisa terbongkar.

Terang saja Kim songsaengnim murka dengan perbuatan Tao. Laki-laki yang sudah menjadi guru selama 20 tahun di sekolah ini pun segera menyuruh Tao meminta maaf kepada Joonmyun dan semua murid di sekolah yang sudah mengetahui kejadian ini. Tao juga mendapatkan surat panggilan untuk kedua orangtuanya.

Jujur, Tao menyesal. Apa yang dikatakan Yifan memang benar. Perbuatan jahatnya pada Joonmyun tidak membuat rasa bencinya berkurang. Hanya ada rasa puas yang sementara saja, dan kemudian dilanjut dengan penyesalan.

Yifan menghembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya usahanya untuk membuktikan bahwa Joonmyun tidak bersalah berhasil juga.

"Yifan...!"

Yifan menoleh ke asal suara yang begitu familiar itu. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Suara yang terkesan sangat lembut dan manis.

Suara Joonmyun.

"Ne?" Yifan tersenyum geli melihat Joonmyun yang sedikit terengah-engah karena mengejarnya itu.

"Gomawo, Yifan..." Joonmyun ambruk memeluk Yifan erat-erat. "Maaf... Aku sudah... Aku sudah meragukan usahamu untuk membuktikan aku tidak bersalah..." Joonmyun mulai terisak. "Aku... Memang benar-benar tidak tahu berterimakasih..."

Yifan tersenyum lembut. Dibalasnya pelukan Joonmyun kemudian ia mengacak mesra rambut namja itu. "Gwenchana." Bisiknya. "Yang penting sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai, kan? Hm?" Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Joonmyun.

"Gomawo, Yifan..." Ucap Joonmyun lagi. Namja itu melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian ia mendongak memandang Yifan. Joonmyun sedikit berjinjit, kemudian... Chu!

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat.

Yifan sedikit kaget saat Joonmyun memulainya terlebih dahulu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum geli lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Joonmyun lalu mencium namja itu lagi.

"Saranghae, Kim Joonmyun."

-THE END-

.

-omake-

Tak jauh dari tempat Yifan dan Joonmyun berciuman, di balik semak-semak rimbun, tampak dua namja dengan mulut menganga memandangi dua insan yang sedang bermesraan itu.

"Yi-Yifan hyung... Pacaran dengan Joonmyun..?"

"Se-sejak kapan..?"

Kedua namja itu berpandangan dengan pandangan cengo.

.

.

.

kyaaaa~ ini ff selesai kyakyakyaaa XD atas permintaan mayoritas para reader yang review, saya bikin lanjutan cerita pacaran sehari-harinya krisho~ X3

by the way, for all tao-stans, I dont even have any purpose to make tao's image looks so bad in this fanfict. it's just a fanfict, right? oh, come on, dont be too serious. meskipun saya krisho hardcore shipper, tapi saya suka banget sama tao buat jadi lovely son-nya krisho~ ^^

gimana? puas? krisho moments nya kurang ya? -...-v ane juga ngerasa gitu -" ah, chapter selanjutnya saya bakal bikin full krisho moments deh! ^^b janji kok~ aw aw~ XDD makasiii yang uda sempetin baca dan menorehkan review :'3 emuaccccccchhhhhhh /cipok basah/ :v


End file.
